Vixen-18
by Airog
Summary: Après que Kakashi est refusé de l'entrainer pour la final de Chûnin, Naruko est attaquée par les villageois, mais fut récupérée par une mystérieuse personne. Cependant, son corps avait été trop endommagé pour être soigné normalement et elle devait devenir une cyborg pour être sauvée. Avec ces nouveaux pouvoir, Naruko Uzumaki, alias C-18, va montrer ce qu'elle est capable de faire.


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruko » et « Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super et Multiverse ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque » **

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Technique

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La naissance de C-18**

**~ Hôpital de Konoha ~**

« Comment ça, vous n'allez pas m'entrainer ! » Cria une voix dans le couloir. La personne est une fille de 12 ans, presque 13 ans, courte pour son âge, les cheveux blonds hérissés comme le soleil en forme de couettes, des yeux bleus de saphir, la peau légèrement bronzée et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue, ressemblant à un renard. Ces habilles sont composées d'une combinaison orange, et bleue avec un tourbillon rouge sur le dos, des sandales bleues et un bandeau de la même couleur sur le front représentant une feuille.

Il s'agit de Naruko Uzumaki qui regarde son professeur Kakashi Hatake, d'une expression choquée.

Cela fait quelques heures, que les préliminaires étaient terminés. Naruko est les autres Genin qui venaient de remporter leurs combats, avaient un mois pour ceux préparer avant la troisième et dernière épreuve de l'examen chûnin. Naruko avait décidé de demander à son sensei de l'entrainer pour la finale, malheureusement, le Jônin avait d'autres projets en tête.

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué. Sasuke aura besoin de toute l'attention durant le mois. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous deux en même temps. » Répondit Kakashi sans jamais quitter des yeux son charbon, Ichi Icha.

« Vous pourriez former un jour moi et l'autre jour le teme. » Proposa Naruko devenant de plus en plus impatiente.

« Non. Si je le fais, aucun de vous deux n'apprendra rien. De plus, Sasuke pourrait être tué par Gaara. » Dit tranquillement le jônin, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

« Donc vous allez me laisser, sans rien ! Pas de clone ou de rouleau ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez avec qui je combats ? Est-ce-que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a fait à Hinata-chan ! » Cria Naruko devenant plus furieuse par l'attitude de son soi-disant sensei.

« Il est vrai que Neji avait gravement blessé Hinata, mais il ne l'a pas tué. Contrairement à Gaara qui est dangereux, même pour un Jônin. Te rappelles tu ce qu'il a fait à Lee ! Sasuke pourrait mourir s'il ne reçoit pas un entrainement sérieux. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton cette fois grave.

« Par-ce-que vous êtes intervenue avec les autres Jônin, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer, même quand elle pouvait à peine tenir debout ! »

« Et nous pouvons encore l'arrêter s'il essai encore, contrairement à Gaara, qui est extrêmement dangereux. » Répondit Kakashi.

« Donc vous allez entrainer votre précieux Uchiwa, pendant que moi je n'ai rien ! Est si jamais Sasuke perd, c'est moi qui devrais combattre Gaara ! J'aurais plus de chance de mourir parce-que vous n'avez… » Naruto fut coupé quand son sensei éclate de rire.

« Ah ah ah ! C'est vraiment très amusant ! » Rigola Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! » Cria Naruko à la fois confuse et en colère.

« Je rigole parce-que tu crois que tu pourras battre Neji. »

« Je vais le battre ! Je l'ai promis à Hinata-chan ! » Exclama la blonde avec conviction.

« Neji était le premier de sa classe l'an dernier. C'est un prodigue, comme Sasuke. Regarde la réalité en face, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, contrairement à Sasuke, qui à ses chances de gagner après son combat contre Gaara. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et ma réputation, quand résultat final sera toujours le même. » Répondit Kakshi de manière tranquille, ne remarquant pas à quelle point ces mots, faisais mal à son élève blonde.

« Alors c'est ça ! Vous me considérez comme inutile ! Peu importe si nos rôles étaient inversés, vous auriez dit la même chose ! Vous dites que ceux qui transgresses les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui abandonne leurs camarades sont encore pire. Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite, qui préfère entrainer un soi-disant prodigue, plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités d'enseignant et d'apprendre à tous ses élèves ! » Maintenant, Kakashi était mécontents des mots de son Genin utilisé sur lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas entrainé parce que tu n'apprendras rien. Peu importe le temps que je consacre. Contrairement à toi, Sasuke peu reproduite les techniques instantanément grâce à son Sharingan. Tu as échoué trois fois à l'académie des ninjas et s'il n'y avait pas l'incident avec Misuki, tu serais encore aux classes à essayais d'apprendre les choses basiques, que même une deuxième année pourrait apprendre. Ensuite il a l'exercice de l'arbre. Si tu n'avais pas reçu des conseils de Sakura, tu n'aurais jamais réussi l'exercice et tu serais encore en train de courir sur les arbres. » Dit Kakashi, se souvenant quand la kunoichi aux cheveux rose c'était vanté auprès de lui, d'avoir dit que Naruko n'aurait jamais réussi l'exercice sans son aide.

Maintenant, Naruko se sentait vraiment trahi. Son sensei l'a considéré comme inutile depuis le début, juste à cause de ces notes de classe. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié quelle vie elle avait depuis l'enfance.

La plupart des professeurs ne voulait pas l'enseigner est truqué ses notes, à cause de Kyûbi en elle. Ils préféraient qu'elle reste faible et qu'elle ne devienne jamais une kunoichi. De plus elle avait appris récemment, que la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas créer de clone transparent, c'était parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de chakra et ne pourrais pas utiliser des techniques faibles. Les professeurs le savaient, mais au lieu de l'aider, ils faisaient comme d'habitude et l'insulter sur son manque de contrôle du chakra. Elle suppose même qui avaient fait exprès de mettre la Technique de Clone comme l'un des jutsu principales à apprendre, durant trois années, pour qu'elle échoue.

« Vous dite ça, mais c'est pourtant moi qui vous ai libéré de Zabusa et battu Haku. C'est moi qui ai aidé Shibuki à devenir un bon leader pour son village ! J'ai réussi à tenir tête contre Orochimaru, pendant que votre cher Sasuke-teme trembler de peur ! » Kakashi n'était nullement touché par son récit, au lieu de ça, il la regarde comme si elle était une idiote.

« Tout d'abord, c'est grâce à Sasuke, que tu es réussi à me libéré. Ensuite, Sasuke à du te protéger contre Haku, sinon il aurait pu le battre. Pour Taki, sans l'aide de Sasuke, Shibuki serait mort. Et enfin, pour ton soi-disant combat contre Orochimaru, tu as dû utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi pour lui faire face et même alors, il n'était pas à fons. Sasuke a cependant réussi à surmonter sa peur et faire un meilleur combat et sans quelconque puissance qui n'est pas la sienne. Rends-toi à l'évidence Naruko, tu n'es pas faite pour être shinobi. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es une kunoichi c'est parce que Hokage-sama l'a voulue par clémence. Sans l'aide de Sasuke, Sakura-chan, et du démon renard, tu serais morte à ta première mission contre les frères démon. »

Le corps entier de Naruko tremblé de rage à chaque mot de l'épouvantail. Elle pouvait presque sentir le chakra de Kyûbi la submerger. Cependant ce qu'aller dire ensuite Kakashi, aller briser totalement le peu de respect qui lui rester pour son professeur.

« Et pour ton rêve de devenir Hokage, c'est une chose qui ne se réalisera jamais. Tu n'as ni la force, ni l'expérience pour diriger le village. Le seul moyen pour que tu deviennes, c'est qu'il n'y est plus de ninja dans Konoha, seulement toi et les civils, mais là encore, ils feront de meilleur candidat. Au moment où tu aurais le chapeau sur ta tête, le village sera condamné à périr. Sasuke est le meill… »

Kakashi fut coupé dans un dialogue quand il senti une grande intention meurtrière diriger contre lui. Il regarde Naruko et écarquille les yeux de peur, en voyant ses cheveux blonds devenir sauvage, comme ces marques de moustaches et ses yeux similaires à ceux de Kyubi, alors que des larmes s'échappent.

« Sasuke par-là ! Sasuke par ici ! Vous n'avez que ce nom là à la bouche ! Je suis fatigué de la façon dans vous me traiter. Je pensais que vous seriez diffèrent des autres professeurs, comme Iruka-sensei, mais j'ai eu tort ! Très bien ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas m'entrainer, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'apprendre. Je vais devenir si forte, encore plus que votre précieux Uchiwa ! Quand je deviendrai Hokage, en se souviendra de vous, comme un sensei incompétent et hypocrite ! » Hurla Naruko avant de se retourner et de quitter l'hôpital en courant.

Kakashi était figé pendant quelques instants sur place, avant de sortir de son choque et d'hausser les épaules. Certes, il était surpris de la réaction de son élève, alors qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité, mais que peut-elle lui faire. Le battre. Le gosse pouvait à peine sortir victorieuse contre Kiba, grâce à un pet. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à un Jônin expérimenté comme lui. Elle n'était pas une menace pour lui.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

******Rue de Konoha ~**

Naruko courait aussi vite que possible, sans faire attention en gens dans la rue, elle voulait juste être le plus loin que possible de Kakashi.

Comment pouvait-il de t-elle chose cruel ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en moins essayer de la comprendre et de l'entrainé ! C'était ce genre de personne qu'elle détesté de plus, ceux qui juge avant de connaitre réellement.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvient, elle n'avait jamais eu une enfance normale, cause du fait qu'elle était la jinchûriki de Kyûbi, certains croyaient qu'elle était la réincarnation du renard et non l'hôte, surtout les civils, qui n'avaient aucune connaissance sur le Fûinjutsu. Elle n'avait aucun ami à cause des parents qui disaient à leurs enfants qu'elle était une méchante fille. Les seules personnes qui qui l'aimaient vraiment était Ayame, que Naruko voyait comme une grande sœur, son père, son ancien professeur Iruka, et quelques camarades de classe, comme Hinata, Shikamaru, Chôji, Konohamaru et son grand-père.

Elle fut tellement prise dans ces penser, qu'elle n'a pas remarquée, qu'elle a heurtée un homme un peu obèse et tombé par terre. Secouant la tête, elle se relève rapidement et reprend sa course.

« Vous avez vu ça ? « Dit l'homme obèse debout, regardant la fille avec méprit.

« Oui, elle vous a bousculé et n'a pas imploré votre pardon ! » Dit un autre homme brun en côté de lui, regardant aussi Naruko avec haine.

« Seul un démon ferait une t'elle chose aussi horrible ! » Répondit une femme d'un ton sombre.

« Elle aurait dû mourir il y a des années. Le monde sera mieux sans elle ! » Dit un autre homme un peu vieux.

« Alors faisant l'eux et devenons les héros du village ! » Les autres hochent de la tête il commence à poursuivre la malheureuse enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Naruko continue de courir jusqu'à qu'elle arrive dans la forêt du village. Elle finit par arrêter de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était tellement bouleversée, qu'elle n'a pas remarqué les villageois se rapprocher derrière elle.

« Il est temps de mourir démon ! » Naruko fut surprise de la voix, avant de sentir une grande douleur au-dessus de la tête, l'instant suivant, sa vision s'assombrit avant que tout devient noir.

Les quatre personnes regardent le démon tombé par terre alors que le sang s'échappe de sa tête. Sans perdre de temps, ils commencent à l'attaquer de manière impitoyable à coup de pied et à coup de poing, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ce fatigues.

« Maintenant, comment on va tuer Kyûbi ? » Demanda l'obèse.

« Je dis que nous la brûlant dans un bucher au centre du village ! » Cria le brun.

« Es-tu fou, le Saindaime nous tuera s'il voit le cadavre du démon ! » Hurla la femme.

« Alors que faisons-nous ! Il n'y a aucun ninja qui la gare ! Une telle occasion ne se reproduira jamais ! Nous devons la tuer maintenant ! « Hurla le brun.

« Je propose que nous la jetant dans une falaise et laisser son corps nourrir les vers. » Dit le veuille-homme. Les autres ceux regardent un moment avant d'acquises.

Ils trainent Naruko pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'ils perçoivent un immense ravin et sans perdre de temps ils jettent la pauvre enfant dans la vallée sombre.

« Avec ça, le démon ne reviendra plus jamais et nous seront reconnus comme les héros qui ont tués le renard ! » Dit le veuille-homme, sachant que personne ne pourra survivre à une t'elle chute.

« Nous pouvons maintenant vivre en paix. Maintenant que nos proches sont vengés ! » Exclama le gros avant de se retourner dans le village avec les trois autres pour parler de leurs exploits.

Dans les profondeurs du ravin, où presque aucune lumière n'éclairci l'obscurité, se trouvait le corps de Naruko, écrasé sur le sol avec le sang qui s'échappé. Tous ses os étaient brisés, dans certains sortaient de son corps. Plusieurs de ses organes internes étaient écrasés et certains membres sont tordus dans divers sens anormaux. Pourtant, malgré son état abominable, Naruko était heureusement… ou malheureusement, encore vivante.

Alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente, une silhouette se rapproche de l'enfant meurtrie.

**~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**

Naruko se sentait étrange, comme si son corps était à la fois plus léger et plus forte. Pourtant la dernière chose qu'elle se souvient, c'avait d'être attaquée par des villageois avant de perdre connaissance. Elle savait par expérience que ce n'était pas la sensation qu'elle avait quand elle reprenant ses esprits, mais c'elle de la fatigue et de la douleur.

« Geuh… que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu es enfin réveillé ! Ton mieux ! » Dit une voix, que Naruko ne connaissait pas.

La jeune blonde tourne la tête pour voir une femme en face d'elle, la regardant avec intérêt. Elle possède des yeux bleus avec des lunettes, une peau pâle et de longs cheveux auburn touffus. Elle porte une blouse blanche par-dessus une robe bleue / rouge courte, avec des bas noirs, des manches noires et des bottes à talons bleu et rouge.

Puis elle remarque que la pièce où elle se trouve n'a rien avoir avec l'hôpital. Le mur son ton acier, des tubes sont accrochés au plafond et il y avait des étranges machines autour d'elle.

« Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? » Demanda Naruko.

« Pour ta première question, je m'appelle Asuka… juste Asuka. Pour la deuxième question, tu te trouves dans mon laboratoire, proche du Pays du Feu. C-16 t'as trouvé au-dessous d'un ravin et ramené ici, pour que je te soigne. »

Après un moment de silences, Naruko finit par parler. « Merci beaucoup Asuka-san, mais il faut que je retourne au à Konoha pour l'examen Chûnin. »

Asuka fit une petite grimace. « Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te laisser partir avant de te parler de quelque chose de très importante… »

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda la blonde confuse.

« Tu dois comprendre que quand C-16 t'as ramené, ton corps était gravement endommagé. Au point que même si tu survivais par miracle, tu ne serais plus capable de continuer ta carrière de Kunoichi, encore moins une vie normale comme civile. Tu serais infirme pour le reste de tes jours, paralysé avec des douleurs continue et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans aide. » Naruko frissonne à chaque explication sur l'état qu'elle aurait pu avoir, mais en même temps elle était confuse.

« Mais alors, comment ça se fait que je sois parfaitement en forme, je ne me suis même jamais sentie aussi bien ? »

« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache, je suis une scientifique spécialisée dans la cyber technologie. Le mélange entre humain et machine. Pour te sauver, j'ai dû remplace plus de 70% de ton corps avec de nouvelle matière organique et cybernétique, mais heureusement, le sceau qui contient Kyûbi n'a pas cédé. » Voyant la peur apparaitre dans l'enfant à la mention du renard, elle répond rapidement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais faire parfaitement la différente entre un réceptacle et un démon-à-Queue. » Dit-elle calmement, bien qu'à l'intérieur, elle était en colère.

C-16 lui avait expliqué la situation avec la jeune fille, après avoir fait des recherches de ces agresseurs et le village. Asuka savait que les jinchûriki étaient maltraités et rejetés par les gens, à cause de ce qu'ils tenaient en n'eux, mais Konoha aller trop loin. Quelle idée ils avaient eu d'attaquer un jinchûriki ? Ils avaient presque failli détruire le sceau et libérer le renard. C'était tellement évident, mais ces idiots voulaient tenter leurs chances, est-ce qu'ils se croyaient plus intelligent que leur Hokage, même quand il avait essayé d'expliquer sur les sceaux… le mot est _essayé_. C'est comme s'ils marchaient sur des mines et pensaient qu'elles n'exploseraient pas.

Naruko ne savait pas quoi pensé. D'une part elle était heureuse d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir continuer sa carrière de kunoichi, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait étrange et dérangée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas où d'être quelqu'un d'autre. En regardant ses mains, elle essayait de voir la moindre trace de cicatrice ou d'objets qui remplaces ses membres, mais il n'y avait rien, sa peau était toujours propre et lisse. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas cicatriser avec Kyûbi, qui guérissent chaque blessure, même les plus graves.

« J'ai aussi profité pour faire des améliorations. Avec ce nouveau corps, tu as maintenant des facultés surhumaines, comme une grande force, une super vitesse et une incroyable résistance, mais la meilleure partie, c'est que tu as désormais un chakra inépuisable. » Dit la scientifique avec un sourire.

« Comment c'est possible ?! » Exclama Naruko. La façon dans Asuka explique, c'était comme si elle était devenue une super Kunoichi. Pourtant elle avait du mal à croire que pouvait devenir plus puissante grâce à des machines.

« C'est la merveille de la science. » Répondit fièrement Asuka en ajustant ses lunettes avant de poursuivre. « Maintenant que les explications son faite, si tu me disais ton nom ? »

« Oh ! Oui… c'est vrai… Je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki, futur Hokage, croyez-le ! »

« Tu veux devenir Hokage après ce que Les gens t'ont fait ? » Demanda Asuka confuse. Elle trouvait étrange que là l'enfant veut devenir leader d'un village qui tente de la tuer.

« Ils ne sont tous mauvais, certains sont gentil avec moi, comme Jiji. » Répondit Naruko. Il est vrai que la plupart des gens la détester à cause de ce qu'elle tient. La plupart l'ignorer ou l'insulter et les plus rares l'attaquer comme la dernière foi, mais ils étaient punis par sa figure de grand-père. Cependant, depuis qu'elle est devenue une kunoichi, certaines personnes ont commencés à la voir comme une personne, au lieu d'un démon. C'était peu, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle continuer ainsi, les gens finirait par la respecter.

« J'espérer pour toi, que tu as raison. Cependant comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas quitter le lieu pour le moment. Il faut que tu apprennes à utiliser ton nouveau corps, sans provoquer de destruction avec tes pouvoirs. »

« Mais il y a l'examen de Chûnin qui débutera dans un mois ! Je ne peux pas perdre de temps ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu suis mes instructions, tu seras prête dans trois semaines. »

« Trois semaines ! » Demanda Naruko confuse et légèrement inquiète. Elle était sûr qu'il restait encore un mois.

« Tu ne croyais pas que remplacer le corps humain se faisait d'un claquement de doigt. Maintenant Naruko il faudra que… » Asuka n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que la porte derrière elle s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer une personne.

Il s'agit d'un jeune ado du même âge que Naruko avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux fins et bleus. Il porte un bandana orange autour du cou, une chemise noire à manches courtes et en dessous, une chemise blanche, une ceinture pour porter ses jeans, des chaussettes vertes et des baskets bleues et blanches.

« Je vois que la belle au bois dormant à finit par se réveiller. » Dit le garçon d'une voix calme.

« Naruko je te présente Lapis. Lapis je te présente Naruko, elle restera ici le temps qu'elle apprend à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. » Dit Asuka.

« Enchanter. Alors, ça fait qu'elle effet d'être cyber-transformé ? » Demanda Lapis au plaisantant à la fin.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi énergique. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Cela m'a fait aussi cette impression. »

« Toi aussi tu es un cyborg ! » Exclama la kunoichi surprise.

« Oui. Je vivais dans une forêt sauvage, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Asuka-san. A l'époque, je chassais des animaux pour me nourrir, mais un jour un groupe de nukenin c'étaient s'installés dans la forêt et m'avaient laissé pour mort. Asuka-san m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé la vie en me transformant en cyborg. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux nukenin ? »

« Je les ai tués. » Répondit Lapis comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, mais ensuite il lâcha un petit rire amer. « Ou plutôt, c'est ce que j'aurais voulus faire, s'ils n'avaient pas disparue quand j'ai été soigné. J'ai décidé de rester avec Asuka pour la rembourser de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il est aussi têtu que rebelle. » Dit la scientifique.

« Il a-t-il d'autre cyborg ? »

« C-16 se repose et les autres je ne sais pas où ils sont ? Et ses mieux ainsi, croit moi. » Répondit Lapis en lui donnant un regard vide à la fin.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir des réponses sur des autres cyborgs, Naruko décide de poser une autre question.

« C-16 c'est quoi ? Un titre ? » Lapis lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre à la question.

« Plus comme un surnom que nous nous donnons. C est l'abréviation de cyborg et le numéro est l'ordre de notre création ou remodelage. Par exemple, moi je suis le dix-septième à être devenu un cyborg, la plupart m'appel C-17 et toi tu es la dix-huitième. »

« Dix-huitième… hm… alors mon surnom est C-18. » Répondit Naruko. Cela était un peu bizarre d'être appelé par un numéro, mais c'était mieux que {démon} ou {perdante}.

« Exacte, bien venu parmi nous C-18. » Dit Lapis en leva la main.

« Merci C-17. » Répondit Naruko, alias C-18, en lui serrant la main à son nouveau camarade.

******3 semaines plus tard / Arène de l'examen chûnin ~**

C'était une journée ensoleillée dans le village de la feuille. La plupart des civils et des shinobis qui n'étaient pas de surveillance ou aux missions, s'étaient tous rassemblés pour assister à la finale de l'examen de Chûnin. De nombreux notables, et seigneurs de provinces sont venue assister aux matches et de voir les meilleurs combattants pour faire appel à leurs services ainsi que leur village à l'avenir.

Dans le la cabine des Kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi regarde le publique d'un air satisfait, mais il fronce ensuite les sourcils en voyant qu'il leur manquait deux ninjas, Dosu Kinuta et Naruko Uzumaki. Il savait que Dosu était mort, son corps ayant été retrouvé par son groupe d'Anbu hier soir. Cependant, le fait que Naruko ne soit pas debout là-bas l'inquiéter, même si elle avait promu de revenir à temps…

******Début flashback : Bureau du Hokage ~**

Hiruzen était troublé… non inquiet ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-fille Naruko. Il avait interrogé les Anbu qui devaient surveiller Naruko, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait leurs travails. Ils avaient révélé qu'ils avaient quittés leurs postes brièvement pour arrêter une bagarre entre deux Jônin dans un bar, mais quand ils sont revenus, l'enfant avait disparu. Alors qu'Hiruzen pouvait comprendre leurs raisons, ils avaient quand même désobéi à ses ordres et Naruko était maintenant disparu, voir morte ou kidnappé par des ennemis, peut-être même par Orochimaru. De plus, il y avait d'autre ninjas qui auraient pu arrêter la bagarre. Donc, Hiruzen avait décidé de les rétrograder aux Jônin, une fois que Naruko sera retrouvé, ce qu'ils avaient acceptés à contrecœurs.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand il entend quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre. Il tourne la tête, et lève un sourcil au voyant une étrange machine presque ronde de couleur bleu, flottant dans l'air avec une paire de bras au sommet et un œil jaune avec un étrange appareil ressemblant à une lentille de verre de couleur verte (A).

Au début, il ne savait pas s'il devrait ouvrir ou pas, mais si la machine voulait le tuer, il aurait fait sans attirer son attention. Avec cette pensée, il ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer la machine.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous Sandaime Hokage. » Demanda le robot.

« Oui c'est moi… » Répondit Hiruzen toujours confus.

« Bonjour Jiji ! » Exclama une nouvelle voix, beaucoup plus joyeuse et énergique, qu'Hiruzen reconnu facilement.

« Naruko ! C'est toi ?! » Cria presque le vieux kage, heureux d'entendre enfin la voix de la jeune Uzumaki, mais aussi inquiet de ne pas la voir en face.

« Wouah ! Ce truc marche vraiment ! c'est génial ! Comment ça va Jiji ! »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Naruko-chan ? Tu as disparu depuis une semaine ! » Naruko lui explique sa dispute avec Kakashi, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Asuka et son état. A la fin, le chef du clan Sarutobi avait plusieurs émotions, la joie, la curiosité, l'inquiétude et la colère. La joie pour savoir que sa petite farceuse aller bien. La curiosité et l'inquiétude pour être devenu une cyborg. Et la colère envers les civils et Kakashi pour ceux qu'ils ont faits à Naruko.

« Asuka-san, est-il possible que Naruko-chan revienne au village. » Demanda le Sandaime.

« Malheureusement non Hokage-sama. Cela prendrait trop de temps pour le déplacement et diminuera son entrainement. De plus, je préfère que personne ne sache où se trouve mon laboratoire, vous comprenez Hokage-sama ? » Hiruzen hocha la tête, sachant que lui aussi préfère éviter d'avoir des ennemis à l'intérieur de village.

« Je comprends, mais est-il possible d'avoir des nouvelles de Naruko ? » Dit-il, cachant son inquiétude.

« Aucun problème, elle pourra vous contacter durant son temps libre. »

******Fin flashback ~**

Il avait posé plusieurs questions à Asuka sur la technologie qu'elle utilisait, mais elle avait répondu que le strict minimum, qui concerné seulement sur Naruko. Le Sandaime n'était pas très heureux d'être tenue dans le secret, surtout avec Naruko là-bas, mais il pouvait comprendre la raison de la scientifique. Konoha avait aussi des secrets, qu'il ne voulait pas être découvert par les autres villages ou des étrangers, mais il était au moins heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa blonde préférer tous les jours.

Il avait ordonné aux membres du clan Inuzuka de trouver ses agresseurs pour être interrogés par Ibiki Morino avant de les exécutés pour tentative de meurtre envers un habitant du village. Une fois capturés, ils avaient supplié d'être épargnés, en justifiant que leurs actes étaient nobles et qu'ils devraient être traités comme des héros, mais Hiruzen ne les avait pas écoutés.

Il jette un regard aux participants, particulièrement un garçon avec une coiffure de tête de canard avec une tenue noire, qui avait un sourire un arrogant sur son visage, qui disait {je suis meilleur que vous tous}.

Voyant que Sasuke est ici, il tourne la tête pour voir Kakashi, assis tranquillement avec les autres Jônin. Bien qu'Hiruzen pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement contrarié et le Sandaime savait pourquoi…

******Début flashback ~**

Cela fait quelques heures qu'Hiruzen avait ordonné l'exécution des civils qui avaient agressés Naruko. Maintenant il avait commandé à Kakashi de venir dans son bureau immédiatement et de ne pas être au retard, sinon il brulera toute sa collection d'Icha-Icha. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que kakashi arrive dans un Shunshin.

« Vous m'avez demandé Hokage-sama ? » Demanda l'épouvantail.

« Oui, je voudrais vous parler de plusieurs choses importantes. » Dit Hiruzen d'une voix ferme et dure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hokage-sama ? »

« Tout d'abord, j'ai reçu des informations sur la façon dans vous traitez vos élèves. » Avant que le Jônin puisse questionner, Hiruzen continua. « Je vais être directe et son détour. Vous faites du favoritisme en vous préoccupant seulement de Sasuke, sans tenir compte de vos deux autres élèves. Je veux savoir pourquoi Kakashi ? » Demanda Hiruzen en regardant le Jônin avec un léger dégout.

Kakashi était surprit de la demande du leader de la feuille. Depuis qu'il l'avait retiré des forces spéciales pour devenir professeur de Genin, il ne l'avait jamais questionné sur la façon dans il testait les nouvelles équipes et même quand il avait accepté une. Mais c'est alors qu'il se rappel de la réunion avec Naruko, il y a quelque jour.

« Est-ce que c'est Naruko qui vous a dit ? » Demanda l'épouvantail. Il savait que s'était la seule raison pour laquelle l'Hokage l'a fait venir ici.

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas son but. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé après les préliminaires et la raison de son départ. » Kakashi était confus à la dernière partie de la phrase.

« Départ ? »

« Naruko-chan est actuellement absente du village, à la suite d'un _incident_ et reviendra le jour de l'examen, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. » Dit Hiruzen avant de lui donner un regard dur. « Encore une fois, je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous occuper seulement de Sasuke, laissant Naruko-chan et Sakura-san ceux débrouiller seules ? »

« Hokage-sama vous devez comprendre que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Sakura ne veut pas se salir ou d'avoir des cicatrices. Elle veut juste regarder Sasuke. Naruko n'a aucun talent, est inintelligente et son contrôle sur le chakra est épouvantable, même avec mes conseils. Sasuke a le plus grand potentiel depuis le Shodaime Hokage. Il a les meilleures notes de sa classe. Il possède une lignée qui surpasse toutes les autres. » Expliqua Kakashi. En essayant de faire comprendre sa raison à son supérieur, mais vu l'expression du visage de Hokage, son raisonnement n'était pas bon.

« Donc vous préférez vous occuper d'un prodige comme vous, qui ne demandera pas beaucoup de temps et apprendra facilement avec son Sharingan et laissé vos autres élèves seules. » Dit Hiruzen avant de lâcher de la fumée de sa bouche. « C'est pour ça que vous avez dit ces mots cruels à Naruko-chan. Ton devoir autant que professeur de l'enseigner, la protéger et l'encourager, mais au lieu de ça, vous l'ignorez, la dénigrer et vous osez dire que je l'ai laissé devenir une kunoichi par clémence ! Vous avez un certain culot de parler au mon nom, quand vous ne s'avez pas la raison de ma décision ! Je l'ai fait parce que je savais qu'elle avait du potentiel, comme Iruka l'a vue aussi. J'espérais que vous le verrez aussi, mais je me suis lourdement trompé. » Dit-il d'un ton déçu.

« Je suis désolé Hokage-sama, mais elle doit comprendre la dure réalité de la vie. Elle n'a ni les compétences, ni l'expérience pour diriger un village. Elle peu à peine réussir une mission grâce à la chance ou avec ses coéquipiers. Elle doit cesser de rêver à une chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais atteindre. »

Hiruzen le regarde comme s'il était un idiot avant de parler. « Dit moi Kakashi, qu'elle âge à Naruko-chan ? »

« 12 ans, presque 13 ans… » dis Kakakshi confus, ne sachant pas où on voulait en venir l'Hokage.

« 13 ans, elle est encore jeune et vient à peine de devenir shinobi. Elle a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de ses erreurs. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'apprentissage. Personne ne née avec une grande puissance et la connaissance. Vous, moi et les autres n'étions que des débutant sans aucune expérience de la vraie vie d'un shinobi et aucune force. Vous aviez réussi à atteindre cette puissance par le travail acharné. » Dit-il d'un ton nostalgique, se souvenant des mêmes mots dit par ses senseis.

« Mais Hokage-sama, elle est la dernière de sa classe et ses notes sont horrible. Elle a peine quelques techniques dans l'une est une invention grotesque d'elle-même adulte et l'autre est un justu dangereux qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre. À part le démon renard en elle, elle n'a rien de spécial et c'est une cause perdue. » Hiruzen devenez de plus en plus énervé envers Kakashi. Chaque fois qu'il disait quelques de positif sur Naruko, son professeur la rabaisser.

« Jiraya aussi était le dernier de sa classe. Beaucoup le considéré comme une cause perdue et croyez qu'il finirait en prison pour viol. Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde le voit comme l'un des plus puissants ninjas. La même chose pour Kushina et Gaï. Naruko n'est pas différente… non, je dirais qu'elle a un grand potentiel, plus grand que celui de Sasuke où quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas de chance avec ses professeurs. » Dit le leader de la feuille avant de lâcher un soupire d'agacement.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'est à cause des professeurs que Naruko manque de compétences. Pardonnez-moi Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

« Nous avons tous les deux pour quelle raison et je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes-vous aussi responsable. Non seulement pour faire du favoritisme mais en plus vous falsifiez des rapports, en dénigrant l'un de vos élèves et donné le mérite à un autre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Hokage-sama ? Je n'ai jamais fait une t'elle chose ! » Dit Kakashi d'une voix innocente, mais à l'intérieur il transpirait.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Kakashi. Deux fois par semaine, je mange avec Naruko-chan et elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait durant ses missions. Les histoires quelle me dit n'ont rien avoir avec ce que vous m'avez dit. » Dit-il en se maudissant d'avoir vérifié les rapports seulement après l'incident de Naruko.

« Vous n'allez pas croire les paroles d'un Genin à un Jônin ? »

« Kakashi, Je l'ai vu grandir depuis son enfance. Je lui ai donné un appartement quand la matrone de l'orphelina l'a mis à la rue. Je l'ai réconforté dans ces moments de solitude. Je sais donc quand elle me ment ou pas. Mais j'ai tout de même demandé un résumé à Tazuna et Shibuki sur ce qui s'est _réellement_ passé durant vos missions et je dois dire que je suis très déçu par vos actions. Donner des faux rapports est un crime très grave Kakashi. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous faite ça. Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas perdre du temps avec vos autres élèves, pourtant vous modifier les rapports pour mettre au meilleur lumière Sasuke tout en dénigrant Naruko ? »

« Hokage-sama… vous devez comprendre la raison. Après la mort de sa famille, Sasuke a vécu une vie difficile. Il devait se sentir important et aimé par le village, sinon il pourrait quitter Konoha pour trouver quelqu'un afin qu'il lui donner la puissance de tuer Itachi. Cela serait désastreux pour lui et pour la feuille, il a donc fallu un exemple de quelqu'un qui est exclue de la société et manque de puissance. Ainsi Naruko prouve son utilité en aidant Sasuke à rester loyale, mais aussi, elle aide le village à garder le dernier Uchiwa. C'est une situation bénéfique pour tout le monde. » Expliqua Kakashi.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas au chef du village, c'est qu'il voulait honorer son coéquipier décédé, Obito. Kakashi était sûr qu'Obito aurait voulu que le dernier membre de sa famille, soit le grand protecteur de Konoha et Hokage à sa place. Ainsi, Kakashi sera reconnu comme celui qui aura formé le plus puissant ninja et Obito pourra reposer en paix.

Cependant, Kakashi fut coupé de ses rêveries par l'attention meurtrière du Sandaime, qui le regarde dangereusement.

« _Bénéfique pour tout le monde… prouve son utilité_… je n'ai jamais entendu de tels absurdités ! Naruko-chan a une vie difficile, plus que n'importe qui d'autre et vous osez l'utiliser pour vos besoins ! Pire encore, vous osez prétendre que vos actions sur elle l'aide ! » Dit Hiruzen, regardant le Jônin avec dégout et mépris.

« Mais Sasuke est son coéquipier, elle doit l'aider… »

« Tais-toi Kakashi ! Au début, quand vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez Naruko-chan dans votre équipe, j'étais presque tenté de refuser parce que je pensais que vous vouliez honorer Minato et que vous alliez vous occuper seulement d'elle ! » Dit-il avant de lâcher un rire amer sur l'ironie. « Mais je me suis trompé… Vous ne vouliez pas la prendre pour honorer votre défunt sensei, mais utiliser sa fille comme un moyen de motiver Sasuke à progresser. Si Minato voyez comment vous là traitez, il retournerait dans sa tombe. »

Le Jônin écarquille les yeux sur la dernière partie. « Ce n'est pas vrai, il… »

« Silence ! j'ai toutes les raisons de vous enlever votre licence de ninja ! » Kakashi regarde le leader avec horreur.

« Vous n'allez pas aire ça ! » Exclama l'épouvantail, pensant que le Hokage avait perdu l'esprit. Il était parmi l'un des meilleurs shinobis que le village avait. L'un des derniers utilisateurs du Sharingan et le dernier disciple du Yondaime. A lui seul, il pourrait renverser le cours d'une bataille. Pourtant l'Hokage aller le retirer comme s'il était un simple Genin.

« Non, mais je vais quand même vous retirer une partie de votre salaire. Il ira dans le compte de Naruko-chan, pour indemniser les mensonges que vous avez fait sur elle dans les rapports et le manque d'enseignement. Après l'examen, je là retirai de votre équipe et la mettra avec un autre Jônin qui sera plus apte à l'entrainer, si jamais elle n'arrive pas à devenir Chûnin. La même chose pour Sakura, mais dans une autre équipe, car je suis encourant des sentient de Sakura pour Naruko-chan. Ainsi vous aurais Sasuke pour vous seul, et Sakura et Naruko-chan auront plus de chance d'avoir un vrai avenir en tant que Kunoichi. Ça sera _bénéfique pour tout le monde_. » Dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Kakashi fut figée. Alors qu'il était heureux de conserver son statut de ninja, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il doit donner une partie de son argent à Naruko pour avoir dit la vérité. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle quittera l'équipe après l'examen, d'un côté cela lui convenait, car il n'aurait plus à supporter les demandes incessantes de la blonde pour qu'il l'entraine, mais d'autre part, Sasuke sera moins enclin à s'entrainer s'il n'y a plus de moyen de le motiver.

Après un moment de silence, Hiruzen parle. « Vous pouvez partir. »

Finalement après quelques secondes qui lui sembler une éternité, il se retourne pour sortir du bureau, mais avant d'attraper la poigner, il entend de nouveau la voix du Hokage qui l'arrête.

« Une dernière chose Kakashi, si jamais vous êtes en retard le jour du tournoi, peut-importe si ce n'est pas encore le tour de Sasuke, il sera interdit de combattre et il ne pourra pas participer à un autre examen Chûnin pour les trois prochaines années. » Kakashi se retourne pour protester, mais le Sandaime lui envoie un regard dur, promettent la douleur pour toute réponse négative.

« Est-ce bien compris Jônin Hatake. »

« Bien compris Hokage-sama… » Dit l'épouvantail avant de quitter la pièce.

******Fin flashback ~**

Hiruzen arrête ses pensées quand il voit le Kazekage se rapprocher avec ces deux gardes du corps.

« Kazekage-dono, quel bon plaisir de vous revoir. » Salué cordialement le Sandaime.

« La même chose Hokage-dono. Bien que ce soit une bonne chose que l'examen ait lieu ici cette fois, le voyage serait peut-être un peu long pour vous. Peut-être qu'il est temps de choisir un cinquième Hokage ? » Dit le Kazekage avant de s'assoir à côté d'Hiruzen.

Le Sandaime lâcha un rire chaleureux et secoua la tête. « S'il vous plaît, évitez de m'enterrer trop tôt. Le feu brûle encore en moi. Il me reste encore quelques bonnes années avant de choisir un successeur. » Dit-il avant de regarder les concurrents ci-dessous.

« Il semblerait qu'il nous manque deux concurrents. » Remarqua le Kazekage et le Sandaime acquiesça gravement.

« Dosu Kinuta fut retrouvé mort et Naruko Uzumaki sera bientôt là. » Répondit le Hokage d'un ton ferme à la fin.

« Vous semblez sûr de vous Hokage-dono ? » Demanda curieusement le Kazekage, intrigué par la confiance qu'apporte Hiruzen pour la jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur elle. » Dit le vieux Kage d'une grande conviction avant de regarder le public. « Merci d'être venu ! J'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à la finale de l'examen de Chûnin ! Nous allons maintenant entamer le tournoi ! » La foule a commencé à applaudir lorsque Hokage a terminé son annonce.

Hiruzen tourne la tête en direction de l'arbitre qui lui fait signe de la tête. L'homme hocha la tête et se tourne pour regarder les concurrents.

« Je suis le surveillant de la finale, mon nom est Shiranui Genma. Avant de commencer, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a eu quelque petit changement. Regarder cette affiche. » Déclara Genma sortant une feuille de papier.

* Gênant… je dois maintenant combattre une fille. * Pensa Shikamaru, puisqu'il ne voulait pas se battre contre les filles.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y aura quatre matches au premier tour. Les règles sont les mêmes que dans les préliminaires. Des questions ? » Voyant que personnes ne répond, Genma poursuit. « Alors commençant les examens. Uzumaki Naruko et Hyûga Neji veuillez avancer. Tous les autres concurrents se rendent au kiosque des combattants, en attendant votre tour. »

******Dans les tribunes avec les Genin ~**

« Sasuke-kun est tellement beau avec ses nouveaux vêtements ! » Exclama joyeusement Sakura.

« Oui ! Il est si cool ! » Ajouta Ino, assise à côté de sa meilleure amie et rivale d'amour.

« Mais où est Naruko ? Ce n'est pas sans genre d'être en retard ? » Demanda curieusement Chôji pendant qu'il grignote des chips.

« Elle n'a pas intérêt à être en retard ! Sinon, elle aurait dû me laisser gagner ! » Grogna Kiba en serrant les dents.

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait même pouvoir battre Neji. Il est un génie, tout comme Sasuke-kun. » Ricana Sakura, surprenant les autres Genins.

« Mais Sakura... c'est ta propre coéquipière ! Tu pourras au moins avoir confiance en elle. » Dit Ino, légèrement choquée par la désinvolture avec laquelle Sakura venait de repousser Naruko. Alors qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure coéquipière avec sa propre équipe, elle les soutiendrait peu importe la situation.

Sakura lui donne un regard noir avant de s'exclamer. « Le jour où je croirais en cette baka, ça sera quand l'enfer se gèlera ! »

Pourquoi devrait-elle soutenir cette perdante ? Parce qu'elle fait partie de son équipe ? Son amie ? Quelle blague ! Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gaspilleuse d'espace et une honte pour toutes les Kunoichi. Ses parents lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais lui faire confiance et de la soumettre à la moindre occasion, parce qu'elle était en réalité quelqu'un de mauvais. Et ils avaient raisons. Depuis qu'elle est rentré dans l'académie, la baka n'arrêter pas de faire des farces et quand ils sont devenus une équipe ses devenus encore pire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de perturber ses plans avec son Sasuke-kun et prétendant qu'elle voulait être son amie, mais Sakura savait que c'était un mensonge et que c'était une tactique pour séduire son Sasuke-kun. Pour elle, Naruko-baka n'aurait jamais dû exister, sinon, elle et Sasuke seraient depuis longtemps aux couples et tout le monde seraient heureux.

******Avec les Jônin ~**

« Ce combat va être amusant ! » Dit joyeusement Anko. Kurenaï regarda sa meilleure amie et sourit.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. » Ajouta la maitresse du Genjutsu.

« Alors, qui pensez-vous qui va gagner ce combat ? » Demanda curieusement Anko. Cela a attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

« Il est fort probable que ce soit le Hyûga. C'est dommage car je sais que la gamine cherche à venger Hinata-chan après ce qui s'est passé dans les préliminaires. » Répondit Hana, après avoir entendu ce qui s'est passé entre Naruko et Neji par son petit-frère.

« Eh bien, on ne sait jamais. Naruko-chan est connu pour être imprévisible, elle pourrait nous surprendre tous. Elle l'a déjà fait en arrivant à la troisième épreuve. » Dit Asuma Sarutobi. Les autres d'acquiesçaient leurs têtes. Alors qu'elles n'avaient rien contre la jeune blonde, les autres enseignant étaient certains qu'elles échoueraient à la première épreuve, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle avait non seulement réussi la première épreuve, mais elle était arrivée à la final. Les filles avaient été amusés quand les enseignant avaient leurs bouches tombées sur le sol et leurs yeux sortir de leurs crânes.

« Tu ne dis rien Kakashi ? » Demanda Anko, regardant l'épouvantail, qui est resté silencieux durant toute la conversation.

« Hm… Pourquoi faire ? Je connais déjà l'issue du combat. » Répondit-il dans ton nonchalant. Les autres étaient confus pendant un moment avant de regarder le futur match.

******Sol de l'arène ~**

« Hmph, on dirait que la perdante a décidé de ne pas se montrer après tout ! Pas comme si cela aurait fait une différence, elle était destinée à perdre aujourd'hui. » Ricana Neji, imaginant que sa victoire ne ferait plus mal à Hinata.

Il fut cependant réduit au silence, quand il entendit un son étrange venant de là-haut. En regardant vers le haut, il écarquille les yeux en voyant une silhouette dans le ciel se rapprocher rapidement vers l'arène.

Il ne fut pas le seul, tout le monde était intrigué et choqué de ce qu'ils voyaient, mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, la silhouette atterrie sur le sol.

BOUM !

L'atterrissage provoque une petite explosion de poussière à quelque mètre de Neji, masquant la silhouette. Après quelques seconde, la fumée finit par disparaitre, montrant la personne.

« Alors, tu as décidé de te montrer après tout, perdan… » Commença le prodige Hyûga, mais il arrête de parler en remarquant l'apparence de la personne.

* Qui est ce ? * Pensa le surveillant Jônin, levant un sourcille dans la confusion.

La personne est une belle jeune fille, un peu plus grande que les autres nouvelles filles Genin, avec des cheveux mi-longs blonds qui se détachent sur la tempe gauche derrière son oreille et trois légères marques de moustache sur chaque côté des joues. Elle porte un gilet en jean orange avec le symbole du clan Uzumaki derrière le dos, une jupe de la même couleur avec des collants noirs, une ceinture marronne avec une plaque en métal représentant Konoha, des bottes marronnes, une chemise noire sans manche par-dessus une autre chemise à manches longues à rayures blanches et noires.

La foule étaient stupéfiés par l'apparition de la mystérieuse personne. Certains rougissent à l'apparence de la jeune fille et d'autres furent curieux de sa capacité à voler, similaire à celui du Sandaime Tsuchikage.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Genma après un moment de silence.

« Naruko Uzumaki. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille, maintenant connu comme Naruko.

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux, on se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la petite blonde énergique était confus, mais les autres qui l'a côtoyé depuis toujours, étaient juste trop stupéfiés.

Finalement après un long silence, quelqu'un finit par parler.

« C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE !? »

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'ai vu pas mal d'histoire où Naruko et Tia Harribel (la troisième Espada dans Bleach), mais je n'ai jamais vu une où elle est C-18/** **Lazuli (même une cyborg/androïde tout court dans Dragon Ball, sauf sa version masculine) et je trouvais cela dommage. J'ai donc décidé d'être le tout premier.**

**L'autre changement et que sasuke et Kakashi sont arrivé à l'heure au tournoi. Certains auraient voulu qu'ils soient au retard pour être disqualifiés, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant de voir sasuke jaloux de la nouvelle puissance de Naruko directement, au lieu de l'apprendre plus tard.**

**A – Les robots de transfert dans Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.**

**Q.1 - Qui vous voulez en couple avec Naruko / C-18 ?**

**\- ****Lapis**** / C-17**

**\- Saï**

**\- Shikamaru**

**\- Chôjûrô**

**\- Omoï**

**\- Gaara**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
